A Thankful Time
by LycoX
Summary: Thanksgiving has arrived and the Pack gather to celebrate.


**A Thankful Time**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is set in my 'True Alpha VS. Thunder Kitsune' 'Verse.**

* * *

Thanksgiving had arrived in Beacon Hills and many were excited for it, as it was a chance to eat a lot of food and see family that they might not have seen in some time. Not to mention feeling even more thankful for a variety of things in their lives. Scott McCall for example was thankful for the fact his dad no longer had any kind of rights to him at all whatsoever after the man tried to get his mother's rights revoked so that only he had any access to him in an attempt to take him away from all he knew and find a cure for him. But as Scott had warned him, he knew people who would be able to help him and his mother out and he showed exactly that when the time came. This had not settled well with Rafael McCall but Scott didn't give a damn and even slugged the man for being an asshole. Making any hope there could have been for reconciliation in the McCall family to go out the door where Rafael was concerned. The whole thing had made Liam grateful as Hell that the group chats the adults were having with his mom for sime time now had actually been working out to a great conclusion.

Especially since it meant he and his mom weren't so estranged from one another now. Even ending up not being a huge fan of Chris' due to his Hunting profession. Stiles was honestly surprised by the fact that Derek even willingly allowed for his Loft to be used for the Thanksgiving dinner, but one mild glare from the man kept him from making too many remarks about it much to Cora, Braeden, Malia, Isaac, Danny, and Mr. Tate's amusement. The fact Danny had shown up in the days leading up to the holiday was surprising but also fairly awesome since it allowed for the Jackson/Lydia/Danny trio to re-unite for the first time in what felt like years. Of course, Danny had to put up with Jackson's whining about the fact Lydia was so much more into an older man then him these days, but he showed what a great friend he was by still listening. At least until Ethan distracted him with his lips anyway and later explaining that yes, he does know about everyone's little furry secrets and what not so that they didn't have to hide things from him. Making for everyone to feel rather relieved by that.

Kira during the day had a fairly amusing time when her loving boyfriend and Mate had been invited to a get together at the home where a pair of young siblings lived. Both of whom thought highly enough of him to consider him to be their honorary Uncle after he saved their lives once upon a time. Even managing to make Scott blush too! Which so far had yet to be something she had been able to do and vowed to make it happen! And she honestly couldn't wait to see those kids again and wondered why her loving boyfriend hadn't said anything. To which he responded that he just hadn't simply thought to do so with a shrug of the shoulders. Making her think that perhaps he just didn't want to bring any attention to it since he didn't feel that was a big deal. Which to Kira, made sense as Scott always felt that anyone who had his abilities would have done the same thing. Of course she had her doubts about that where people like Peter Hale was concerned.

But her Mate's way of thinking when it came to the positive aspects of life was just one of the many things she loved about him. Even if he did tend to focus on ensuring things were okay to the point of ignoring his health and making her do something about it. Something she knew his mom tended to worry about a lot and she was aware of how gladdened Melissa was that her son had her in his life to ensure he gets the rest he needs so he doesn't overwork himself. And interestingly enough, it seemed like her boyfriend was getting ideas thanks in part to Marin Morrell when it came to teenagers who were forcibly thrown into the Supernatural. A conversation even Lydia was taking part in considering what had happened with her thanks to Peter. Kira knew that Marin had been very helpful with the former Chimeras aside from Corey as he wanted to remain as he was in dealing with what they'd been through.

Along with Scott considering he'd died in the library of all places. A fact that still hurt Kira a great deal as she hadn't been there with him in his very heavily thought to be final moments and she strongly hoped something like that would never ever happen again to the man she loves with all her heart. Kira was a very thankful girl as she had great parents, great friends that felt like family, and a boyfriend who loved her with all he had just as she did him. And she wouldn't ever trade that for anything in the world. And while she and Scott were young, the fact she was technically married to him in the eyes of the Supernatural made her glad it was him and not someone else. As she truly wanted to spend a lifetime or two with him and no one else. A part of her wished though that Allison was here to enjoy all this with them. And she had a feeling Lydia was feeling the same way too.

Both Stiles and Malia were also quite thankful for what they had in their lives and cherished it a great deal. Neither had ever thought this would be in the futures for various reasons but the fact it was happening made them grateful for it and looked forward to more of it in the days to come. Even if there was the occasional threat to deal with. And once the big dinner was ready for everyone to consume, aong with various specialty dishes that had been brung by Satomi, Ken, and Melissa, everyone shared what they were thankful for. Though Derek was a little suspicious of how Cora and Isaac were acting with one another and resolved to have a word with his former Beta about it later on. Both he and Cora were thankful for the new family they had gained with everyone present, even if said new family had had its rocky moments in the beginning. Even giving Braeden a loving look while she smirked and blew him a kiss and causing for laughter to happen.

Isaac, Malia, Jackson, and Tracy were also quite similar to Derek in what they were thankful for in their lives. Natalie Martin even made the good Sheriff blush much to the amusement of everyone else and Lydia really liked the fact that Stiles' dad was making her mom so happy and hoped their relationship worked out for a long time to come. And once Kira was done expressing her thanks, and even blushing at times much to Ken, Noshiko, and Scott's amusement, Scott himself stood up with a glass of Pepsi in one hand and his other holding Kira's. "I just want to say thank you, thank you to all of you for being here and in my life. Like Derek said, some of us had rocky starts in the beginning but I'm glad that we've been able to move past that to be here today. Things haven't always been easy for us but we've always managed to get through it together. As not just a group of friends and allies, but as a Pack. Even if we aren't the most normal of Packs out there but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. So… Thank you guys, for being my friends, my family, and my Pack. And to you especially, Kira, I love you so much and I look forward to spending however long life gives us together."

Kira blushed hard at this while the boys whooped in joy while the ladies even joined in some. Scott leaned down and kissed his girl and then stood back up and looked at his mom. "And to my mom, the greatest mother in history. Love you, mom!"

"Love you too, mijito!"

Scott smiled widely at this while Kira in a bold move, stood up and kissed him hard. "I look forward to a lifetime with you just as much baby." She told him softly and then grinned when his eyes flashed red momentarily.

Shaking it off, he wrapped an arm around his girl and looked at his Pack. "Now, let's eat!"

"Hear, hear!" Agreed everyone.

Although it was proven fairly amusing when Chris and Derek had to be separated from one another into different seats when they got into a minor spat about Baseball and the proper passing of a bowl of Peas.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed and happy Thanksgiving folks!**


End file.
